Blake Kazuma
is able to transform into , the main Rider of Kamen Rider Heisei. Forms Kamen Rider Heisei *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Blake can transform into by inserting the Heisei Ridecan into the EraDriver and cranking the lever. is a Legend Rider form, and also Heisei's final form based on the main Heisei Riders. Accessed through the Heisei Driver R, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form's finisher is the : All 16 Heisei Riders before Ghost appear behind him, then all of them perform a Rider Kick with Ghost. - Drive= Drive Damashii is a Legend Rider form based on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Accessed through the Drive Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Ghost is armed with Drive's Handle-Ken and Door-Ju in this form. In this form, Ghost can move at a fast pace and stop like a racecar. This form's finisher is the , where Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and immediately performs a variation of Drive's SpeeDrop Full Throttle that has the target being circled by a silhouette of the Tridoron, allowing Ghost to bounce at the opponent in a pinball-like manner with multiple kicks. An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Eyecon is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takeru proclaiming Drive's pre-fight catchphrase, . Appearances: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, Wizard), Kamen Rider 1 - Gaim= Gaim Damashii is a Legend Rider form based on Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Gaim Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Ghost is armed with Gaim's Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in this form. In this form, Ghost is able to access the Arms Weapons of the Armored Riders. This form's finisher is the : Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and immediately performs a variation of Gaim's Burai Kick where he performs the side kick, without a row of orange slices appearing. An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Eyecon is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takeru proclaiming Gaim's pre-fight catchphrase, , as well as Gaim's horse stance. Appearances: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Gaim, Wizard), Kamen Rider 1 - Wizard= Wizard Damashii is a Legend Rider form based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Wizard Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Ghost is armed with Wizard's WizarSwordGun in this form. In this form, Ghost is able to use the powers of the Wizard Rings. This form's finisher is the : Ghost activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver and immediately performs a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard. An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Eyecon is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takeru proclaiming Wizard's pre-fight catchphrase and holding his left hand up. Appearances: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Wizard), Kamen Rider 1 }}